new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jun Clan
"We won't yield." The motto of the Jun Clan The Jun clan is a Taika clan, residing in the Lightning country. They aren't a clan with a history known by many or holding much prestige of old. They have are newcomers to the political playfield, despite having a long history and rich heritage. Despite their resources not being par with the Great clans of the north, they aren't with any bite. Traits * Tall: Many of the Jun clan seems to be rather tall, compared to members of other clans and common folk. Despite a big part of the clan being tall, it is uncertain if it is due to their genes or something else. * Elegant'':'' Next, to being tall, the trait of being elegant is often used to describe members of the Jun clan. This isn't likely to be an inherent trait but more to the way how the clan attempts to make its members act in a civilised and elegant fashion. * Followers of the Tiger: Many of the Jun clan are serving in the military. They are a proud folk that don't forget slights quickly. A particular fighting style is the Claws of the Tiger, various sōjutsu and kendo-styles that revolves around agility and precision rather than speed and brute strength. History Many don't think that the Jun clan has an extensive history. Many think that they are a clan that has since recently risen up due to the graces of the late daimyo, Ranzaki Yasuhide. Being gifted with the city of Okino and governing the surrounding lands, the Jun clan has gained more renown as prestige. However, the truth is that the Jun clan history goes further back than the last decade of rising in power and gaining prestige, land and wealth. The origin of the Jun clan goes centuries back. To the legendary founder of the Jun clan, Mototsune. He is recorded by his clan as to be the greatest warrior that has ever walked on this earth. An artist, that only uses the blood of his enemy. According to the legends, he is portrayed as a kind and honorable man. Serving a daimyo as a faithful samurai, Mototsune was eventually the victim of a plot. Some other samurai plotted to make Mototsune appear to be a traitor, diverting their daimyo's attention to Mototsune and his family while the actual traitors readied their final move. Understanding his situation, Mototsune would apprehend the plotters after learning about their plans. There are various versions on how the founder of the Jun clan learned of the plot. In some versions, the Gods spoke to Jun. Telling him in a dream about how he had to act and establish the foundation of a clan that would last through time. Another version has it that Mototsune's brother was invited into the plot. But to due to his loyalty, Mototsune's brother passed the information. Allowing Mototsune to act against the plotters. Regardless of the version, the story continues the same. Mototsune apprehended the plotters and killed two during the arrest. The others would be taken to the daimyo for a fair trial. But instead of believing Mototsune, his daimyo would exile him and his family. This forced Mototsune to seek a home elsewhere. The exact location where the Jun settled is vague and thus unknown. Various stories have it that the Jun clan settled on several locations, only to face the same fate as their ancestor - to be exiled and forced to relocate. Some kinder versions spin the tale that the Jun clan wandered around, in hope of finding a home to build their clan. Becoming briefly nomadic. Eventually, the Jun clan would come on the map. Their rise would go with the promotion of Nariko Jun as jounin commander of the Fifth Raikage. For the man had proven his worth during the Shoji Occupation. Becoming the second-in-command of a large portion of the country's military, Nariko would attempt to establish a better organisation. What further improved the Jun standing was the appointment of the Jun clan governing the city of Okino and the surrounding land, on the decree of the late daimyo - Ranzaki Yasuhide. Though the decree was reasoned to gift the Jun clan for their brave resistance against the Shoji occupation, many considered that it was a tug-of-war between the Fifth Raikage and late daimyo to win the loyalty of the Jun clan. Despite this all, the Jun clan managed to keep both sides happy as they continued to solidify their newly gained land. A good example of this is on how Nariko decided to station a large portion of the navy in Okino's port. The Jun clan further expanded the city's shipyard. Within the short span of time, they have managed to gain hold of the navy. This advantage and growth have, however, not had any setbacks of its own. Nariko Jun resign from his post meant the loss of the Jun's grip on the Lightning's military and its organisation. Something that they aren't too content with. Certainly not with the following jounin commander not being one of theirs. Members The Jun clan exist out of a few families that share a certain ancestry together. Underneath them are several lower nobilities that serve them as direct subjects, having various positions and responsibilities delegated to help govern the Jun lands more efficient. The Jun Families The Jun families are a few families that share the same ancestry. They are considered the foundation on which the region of Okino is based, holding most powerful and influential positions while being supported by the lower nobility. * The clan leader: Nobuuji Jun, aged 62, is the most respected man within the region of Okino. Even at an advanced age, he stills has a certain influence as an aura that inspires loyalty from his subjects. The visible scars of past conflicts and battles aren't hidden, further cementing that the leader of the Jun is far from afraid to face an engagement. The years haven't perhaps been kind to Nobuuji as his health isn't improving but Nobuuji has used his time wisely. Learning and gaining experience. Even while he isn't the leader of a Great clan, he is quite aware of the shifts that take place these days and knows how to make use of vacuums and gaps to further cement his clan's future. * The clan's heir: Ujifusa Jun, aged 42, is the eldest son of Nobuuji. Once known to be rash, aggressive and impatient, Ujifusa has slowly started to become more like his respected father. He has gained more patient and knows that the rush of taking risks doesn't outweigh the satisfaction of reaching a goal without any stress or risks. Or in most cases, with less stress and risks involved. Furthermore, Ujifusa likes to call himself 'a man of the military'. His education and interest in military matters have served him well during various conflicts. It is also likely the source of Ujifusa's love for discipline and organisation. Other notable Jun clan members: * Nariko Jun: A member of the Jun clan. Nariko was once the jounin commander, during the early days of the Fifth Raikage's tenure. He is largely known for creating more cohesion within the Raikage's forces and allowing the military to recover relatively well after the Shoji occupation. * Satoshi Jun: A member of the Jun clan. A not so renowned Jun, not so much as his older brother - Nariko Jun. Currently serves as a jounin and commander within the military. Techniques The Jun clan doesn't have any kekkei genkei or Hidden clan techniques nor abilities. They have a few fighting styles that are orientated on agility and precision, in particular with the use of spears and swords. These fighting styles are nicked by the Jun as the Claws of the Tiger. It is essentially the various sōjutsu and kendo-styles employed and taught by the Jun clan. Traditions The traditions of the Jun clan are quite traditional Taika. The Jun clan understands individual freedom and they are lenient towards some free expressions of their members. But most are brought up in a strict fashion, aimed to make them disciplined, elegant as civilised. Staunch Believers The Jun clan believes and worships the pantheon of Akemi. Even as the people of the north have a large love of freedom, the Jun clan only accepts others and their religions in their land if they pay a small and special taxation to continue their practices - if those practices don't conflict with their laws. The New Year The Jun clan and their subjects celebrate the passing of the old and arrival of the new year in a particular fashion. A month before the new year arrives, the clan prepares various festivities. On the night of the new year, these festivities are held and many services as events are free for the common folk. For a small time, they are allowed to speak freely and can enjoy - in many cases and professions - a day off from work. It is also speculated that the Jun clan further cements their new wealth and influence with these celebrations, showing off their economic capabilities. The New Sons of the Waves Many members of the Jun family have a career in the military or administration within their clan lands. Seeing the fact that they own a large shipyard and shipwright, they have invested to become more knowledgeable regarding naval warfare. With many officers and captains in the navy being loyal to the Jun, they hold a certain influence when it comes to the navy of the Lightning country. Jun Dominion The Jun clan has been granted the city of Okino by the late lord Ranzaki Yasuhide, to govern and manage it from day to day basis. The surrounding land has been further added underneath their influence and rule. There are various small castles, held by loyal retainers of the Jun clan and lower nobility. But the major centre of the clan's power is located in the city of Okino. The city provides the income to fill the coffers of the clan, space for a large portion of the country's military fleet and a large shipwright to further expand the naval might if need be. Relations Not having the same prestige or influence as a Great clan, let alone the same resources, means that the Jun clan has to be careful on how to use their own wealth, influence as power. This is their current standing towards the other clans and factions in the Lightning country: * The Alaricus Clan The Jun clan is neutral towards the Alaricus clan. There hasn't been enough interaction between the two. With the Alaricus past as slavers, the Jun are quite wary regarding interactions with this Great Clan. Yet despite this 'stain', in the eyes of the Jun, there is also a certain respect and even admiration for the Alaricus to rise from their forced exile. * The Hishima Clan A vassal clan of the Hojo, the Jun don't have a negative opinion regarding the Hishima clan. They judge them to be of lower nobility, due to being a vassal clan. * The Hojo Clan The Hojo clan is respected and admired, due to their prestige and a similar militant culture that is shared by the Jun. As they are considered the bastion that withstood and protected many from the Sanosuke threat during the Great Warring Clans era, the Jun and Hojo haven't really interacted much with one another. * The Sanosuke Clan The Jun is wary of the Sanosuke north of them. Though the days are over of the Sanosuke roaming and reaving about, the tales of their exploits are hard to ignore. The cultural as religious differences make the possible exchanges between the Sanosuke and Jun a tad tougher but not impossible. For the Jun do recognise the military prowess of the Sanosuke people, which has earned them some respect of the Jun. They, however, had little exchanges with the Sanosuke jarldoms till this point. * The Sato Clan The Jun clan is quite friendly towards the Sato. Even as the Jun is a settled clan and don't always agree with some nomadic clans, there hasn't been much reason for grudges or any bad blood between the Sato and Jun people. They have enjoyed some trade with each other. Nothing further beyond that. Raikage and Crown The Jun clan has been able to rise in wealth, prestige and influence thanks to both the Fifth Raikage and late daimyo, Ranzaki Yasuhide. This has left them in a rather interesting position in which they have managed to keep both the Raikage as crown content, showing loyalty to both without upsetting the other. A rather delicate diplomatic play from the Jun. The recent changes, however, is slowly forcing the Jun to pick a side. Some Jun consider that they owe more loyalty to the Raikage: for if it wasn't to the Fifth Raikage, they wouldn't have been able to seize so much influence in the naval or land force as they have in the present. Another portion of the Jun clan believes that they owe more to the crown. Were it not for the crown, they wouldn't be managing the lands and not gain the income that they enjoy these days. These members of the Jun clan lobby for the Jun clan to side with the Regency Council, against the Raikage. Another fraction of the Jun clan rather sides with neither. Wanting to claim neutrality or seek yet another option to keep them out of the fold of both the Raikage or Regency council, thus preventing any obligation to muster against their fellow countrymen in a costly conflict.Category:Clan Category:Taika Category:Lightning Country